The Solution
by Ganymede0302
Summary: You Miyagi avait toujours vécu selon des règles simples et une éthique parfaite. Mais comment réagir lorsqu'un garçonnet insupportable met à mal cet univers bien réglé? Quelle sera la solution du professeur de lettres? Premiere Fanfiction postée, vive les commentaires et conseils!
1. Chapter 1

Shinobu était loin d'être un abruti, mais il avait une fâcheuse tendance a exaspérer les gens autour de lui avec ses manières de gosse de riche pourri gâté… Par exemple, il pouvait rester campé sur une position jusqu'a la mort et faire preuve d'une mauvaise fois extreme afin d'avoir le dernier mot. C'était ainsi qu'il se comportait avec You Miyagi, professeur de lettres avec qui il partageait son appartement pour une durée indéterminée avant de repartir pour l'Australie. Shinobu n'arrêtait en effet jamais de lui rappeler avec insistance qu'il était fou amoureux de sa personne, et lui demandait de prendre ses responsabilités d'adulte. Parce que oui, Miyagi était un adulte. Masculin. De 17 ans son ainé. Et le jeune homme de 18 ans semblait persuadé qu'ils étaient deux âmes soeurs, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés 3 ans plus tôt lors de la présentation du professeur a sa belle famille, les parents de Shinobu, (car oui, accessoirement, Shinobu était le frère de l'ex femme de Miyagi).

Un beau jour, donc, Miyagi avait vu arriver dans sa vie de tout jeune célibataire ce gosse de riche insupportable qui clamait sans aucune pudeur son amour pour lui, a tel point que s'en était devenu une discussion de routine. Le professeur avait beau se déclarer ouvertement hétérosexuel, pointer du doigt leur différence d'âge et engueuler maintes et maintes fois le sale gosse, rien n'y faisait : ils étaient, selon le jeune homme, « destinés a s'aimer », (et que si Miyagi l'aimait en retour, cela simplifierai les choses). Miyagi en était donc venu a penser que, si il ne voulait plus avoir a faire au gamin, il devait le choquer, le blesser pour qu'il lâche l'affaire. Et meme si cela était contre ses principes et que ça le dégoûtait, il ne voyait qu'une solution. LA solution. Il n'avait meme pas besoin d'un plan, il savait qu'il pouvait tirer parti de n'importe quelle situation, n'importe quel geste que ferait son colocataire pour passer à l'action et atteindre son but. Mais il ressentait une culpabilité atroce rien que du fait de penser a mener a bien LA solution, doublée d'une excitation malsaine qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pour tout dire; il avait peur. Mais comme Shinobu le lui rabâchait sans cesse, il était adulte, et devait donc prendre ses responsabilités et faire des choix, aussi horribles soient ils .

C'est donc la peur au ventre que Miyagi entendit un jeudi après midi la porte d'entrée en bois vert se fermé après l'entrée de Shinobu qui rentrait des cours. Il alla directement dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, le présumait le grand brun, et ils ne se virent qu'au soir, alors que Miyagi venait s'installer a table devant une assiette immangeable de salade préparée par le jeune garçon. Pendant le repas, l'ambiance fut composée des incessantes tentatives de Miyagi de demarrer une conversation saine et normale (comme sur ses études, sa famille, ses talents culinaires…), et des réponses peu loquaces de Shinobu, qui passait son temps a le regarder manger sans se soucier de son assiette. Lorsque la vaisselle fut faite, l'adulte dévisagea l'assiette pleine de Shinobu et lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi est ce que tu ne manges jamais ta salade?

- Parce que j'ai horreur de ça » Lui répondit le jeune homme.

S'en fut trop pour Miyagi qui senti son sang battre a ses oreilles dangereusement. Il contourna brusquement la table, et attrapa la main du sale gosse avant de le retourner face à lui et de lui susurrer a l'oreille

« -Même si je t'ordonnais d'aimer la salade? » _Stupide._ pensa t-il aussitôt.

-C-comment ça ?

_Mais comment peut il être excité rien qu'au son de ma voix?_ se dit Miyagi avec amertume : « Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux, tu dis ce que tu veux, tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux, alors pourquoi venir me harceler moi, un vieil homme de deux fois ton âge?

-P-parce qu'on est d-destinés à être ensembles, bégaya l'adolescent qui commençait a se demander si les battements effrénés de son coeur ne s'entendaient pas a l'exterieur (et, notamment si Miyagi ne les entendait pas -humiliation) 

-Cesse de penser au destin et concentre toi sur le présent, tu ressent quoi la par exemple? Questionna Miyagi, qui a son grand étonnement, bandait comme un pubert devant un string ficelle.

-…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? On a perdu sa langue? Souffla t-il avec son haleine chaude qu'il sentait rebondir contre la nuque de l'opportun.

Comme réponse, Shinobu se mit a trembler comme une feuille.

-Je croyais que tu avais déjà eu des expériences amoureuses pourtant, Shinobu… le taquina l'adulte, qui savait fort bien que tout était faux.

-J-j'en ai eu plein, OK?

-On va voir ça, murmura le brun en réponse avec un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage, avant de tordre le bras droit de Shinobu derrière son dos en prise de soumission pour le retourner contre le mur de la cuisine. Shinobu gémit de douleur et du tourner son visage vers la droite pour pouvoir respirer difficilement. Il sentait le poids du corps de Miyagi contre son dos, et l'excroissance qui s'etait formée dans le jean serré de son (il espérait) futur professeur de littérature, ce qui l'excitait énormément, mais l'effrayait tout autant. Il essaya de se dégager de son emprise, mais la pression sur son bras déjà endolori s'intensifia, et il préféra donc rester tranquille pour ne pas augmenter sa douleur. Miyagi se frotta contre le bas du dos du jeune homme et lui mordit la chair dure de son cou fin avant de lecher la marque qui s'en suivi. Shinobu se remit a trembler violemment, et un sanglot déforma sa voix lorsqu'il demanda enfin :

« - Miyagi… Que fais tu ? Le susnommé ricana :

- Je fais ce que tu attends que je fasse, je prend les choses en main… » Il caressa de ses doigts la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'uniforme de Shinobu, et ce dernier gémit en ruant des hanches, ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter encore plus Miyagi, qui commençait a se prendre au jeu. Il attendit que le plus jeune se calme (ce qui prit pas mal de temps) en laissant sa main immobile. Puis il la descendit sur ses cuisses minces avant de remonter vivement pour comprimer son sexe entre ses jambes, Shinobu étouffa un cri de plaisir et de gêne.

« -Tu sais que tu es plutôt bandant comme ça, gamin? Même un hétéro succomberait a toi dans cette position…

- A-arrêtes… gémit le plus jeune qui commençait a avoir la tête qui tourne sous le manque d'air et l'excitation que lui procurait la main entre ses jambes

-Tu veux que je te libère? souffla le brun contre son oreille en caressant son bras endolori.

-Oui s'il te plaahhh! gémit le garçon sous la sensation de la main qui se glissait sous sa chemise froissée.

-Alors dis moi ce dont tu as envie ! ordonna le professeur

-Libère moi… libère moi…

-Non! réprimandât le brun en donnant un coup de reins contre les fesses rebondies de son homologue, je veux que tu me dise ce dont tu as envie maintenant, que tu me dise que tu veux _ça. _Il exerça une pression sur la verge de Shinobu, dressée comme un mat, a travers son pantalon en un geste révélateur de ses paroles.

Shinobu sentit avec horreur des larmes rouler sur sa joue écarlate, et renvoya la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge._ Pas comme ça. Non pas comme ça. _Son coeur battait a ses tempes, et il sentait le poids du regard de l'homme qu'il aimait sur sa nuque. Il ne pu qu'articuler en fermant douloureusement les yeux « Oui. Je te veux Miyagi, libère-moi et je ferait tout ce que tu voudras. »

Le ténébreux renifla de dédain et tourna violemment le corps de Shinobu face au sien avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**Attention, Lemon ****croustillant**** au programme !**

Les yeux de Shinobu s'ouvrirent brusquement sous le choc de leur dents et de leur langues, et il chercha a repousser Miyagi, mais ce dernier encercla sa taille de ses longs bras avant de le soulever. L'étudiant ne se rendit compte de la situation qu'au moment ou il s'écrasa par terre les jambes écartées avec Miyagi entre. Il poussa un gémissement ridicule en sentant le jean étiré du professeur contre le sien, qui devenait a la limite du supportable. Il voulait absolument réagir, faire quelque chose, l'enserrer de ses bras, prendre part au baiser, mais il en était incapable, il était paralysé et ne ressentait même plus la force de se débattre ou de contester ce qui lui arrivait.

Miyagi quand a lui, commençait a trouver la situation fort agréable. Il prenait un malin plaisir a torturer et a réduire au silence cet opportun qui avait débarqué dans sa vie sans crier gare et qui se permettait de lui faire la morale a chaque seconde, soit par une phrase cinglante (et d'un ton monotone TRES énervant qui plus est), soit d'un regard méprisant qui voulait tout dire. Il se délectait des gémissements étouffés que produisait sa victime sous les assauts de sa langue et de ses ongles qui labouraient et parsemaient de marques rouges et humides son cou et son torse dénudés. Il sentait le jeune homme trembler d'anticipation sous lui, et cela l'excitait d'avantage que n'importe quel film porno ou femme nue qu'il avait pu voir de toute sa vie. Il arrêtât brusquement les caresses qu'il prodiguait a l'entre jambe de Shinobu pour redresser son visage et le regarder dans les yeux. _Mon Dieu ses yeux. Ses yeux… _Shinobu les ferma immédiatement pour ne pas avoir a soutenir l'échange, mais Miyagi lui pris la tête entre ses grandes mains pales pour le forcer a le regarder. Voir le garçon comme ça… les joues rougies, le souffle court et le regard lascif sans même s'en rendre compte… Le professeur s'était battu pendant des mois contre la malsainité de leur relation, sans se rendre compte que cette imposture illégale l'excitait à le rendre fou. Il avait juste envie de le prendre le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, l'entendre crier pour lui, parce qu'il serait en lui, comme tatoué dans ce petit être si fort à l'extérieur mais si fragile à l'intérieur. Il savait que la sensation serait différente avec Shinobu qu'avec une femme, et il voulait que ça le soit, que ça soit plus important. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le voulait.

Leurs regards se transpercèrent l'un-l'autre, et Miyagi tenta de regarder au travers des traits de Shinobu, au travers de ses faux semblants et de ses mensonges. Et dans ses grands yeux gris, il ne vit que de la peur. Et à cet instant précis, il perdit les pédales.

Il attrapa violemment les joues de Shinobu d'une main et serra jusqu'a ce qu'il ouvre la bouche, puis il enfonça sa langue dans sa la cavité offerte. Il laissa échapper un grognement animal et retourna Shinobu face contre terre comme un vulgaire sac avant de défaire son pantalon et de lui enlever, ainsi que son caleçon. Shinobu commençait à trembler, et des sanglots assez mal étouffés passaient ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, car pour la première fois, il avait peur de l'homme qui l'aimait et de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, autre que le rejeter. _Pas comme ça, pas comme ça_, ne cessait-il de se dire. Il entendit avec effroi que Miyagi cracha, et sentit sa main passer en dessous de son bassin pour le surélever. Il geignit.

Le professeur quand à lui, agissait à l'instinct. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait suffirait, mais à cet instant précis, il s'en foutait éperdument. Il essaya d'enfoncer un doigt entre les fesses de Shinobu, mais il sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

« -Ecarte plus les jambes gamin, et détend toi. Ordonna t-il d'un ton glacial. Un sanglot lui répondit avant que le jeune homme ne lui obéisse, et que Miyagi ne sente la douceur des parois internes du jeune garçon autour de son index. L'antre était chaude, pulsante et _si serrée, si serrée…_ Que le brun ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer les choses. Il s'allongea sur le dos cambré de Shinobu et le pénétra d'un coup sec de toute sa longueur.

Le garçon hurla de douleur et sa voix se brisa dans son cri. Il posa son front couvert de sueur sur le parquet froid, et pria pour que Miyagi termine ça vite.

Ce dernier, subjugué par le plaisir d'être dans le fourreau brûlant de l'adolescent, avait le souffle haché et ne pouvait se résoudre a bouger. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, la souillure, le sexe dans son excès ; la violation du corps de Shinobu le remplissaient de dégout et d'une envie irrépressible de continuer, de marteler ce corps innocent encore et encore jusqu'a ce qu'il jouisse de cette luxure atroce qui lui fouettait le sang. Il commença bouger et Shinobu griffa le parquet de ses ongles jusqu'a se les casser. Miyagi agrippa alors violemment ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière de sorte qu'il ait la bouche ouverte pour pouvoir entendre ses cris, et il commença a butter un lui violemment de toute la longueur de son membre avide, en un rythme saccadé et effréné qui fit ruisseler des larmes de douleurs sur les joues tendres de Shinobu. Le jeune ne parvenait même plus à crier, il ferma hermétiquement ses paupières endolories par l'eau salée et mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'a ce qu'un jet d'un gout métallique envahisse sa bouche. Miyagi se perdait dans le corps de l'étudiant. Il accéléra le rythme, sentant venir de plus un plus un orgasme dévastateur. Il lécha le dos de Shinobu du creux de ses reins a sa nuque, et le jeune homme ne pu réprimer un frisson de dégout. Puis Miyagi prit en main son membre ramolli par la douleur, et le masturba frénétiquement pour le faire jouir le plus vite possible. Shinobu baissa la tête de honte en sentant son excitation revenir alors que le professeur lui faisait si mal. Il ne pouvait pas refouler les gémissements de plaisir que lui procurait cette main sous lui, alors que l'autre lui griffait abominablement le bas du dos en rythme avec les poussées qui le déchiraient. Le dominant sentit que le gosse saignait, et cela l'amena à l'orgasme. Il donna trois grand coups de reins entre les fesses de Shinobu qui vint dans sa main alors que lui même répandit son liquide brûlant dans l'antre serrée en laissant un long râle rauque passer ses lèvres.

Un long moment passa avant que Miyagi ne se retire enfin, seulement bercé par les sanglots silencieux de Shinobu. Le professeur se leva et, avant de se rhabiller et de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui, dit à l'adolescent :

- Demain soir, pas de salade.

*Clac*

_Et Merde._

**_Merci de ta lecture, bel(le) inconnu(e), suite au prochain chapitre ! _**


End file.
